Flirt
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Mientras camina por las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York, Kurt nunca se imaginó ser objeto de coqueteos durante su viaje a las Nacionales.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la traducción. **Phantom of a Rose** es la autora original y Glee es propiedad de FOX o Ryan Murphy. O ambos. O de ninguno. Je nais sais pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Flirt<strong>

Kurt iba tomado del brazo con Rachel a su derecha y Mercedes de su lado izquierdo mientras caminaban por una acera de la ajetreada ciudad de Nueva York. — Esto es increíble — suspiró, tratando de ver todo al mismo tiempo mientras se aproximaban al corazón de Times Square.

—No puedo esperar a estar aquí de regreso cuando sea toda una estrella de Broadway — dijo Rachel, su rostro reflejaba una emoción indescriptible, igual que el de Kurt.

El pequeño grupo de New Directions siguió caminando, únicamente deteniéndose para tomar fotos en los puntos más importantes de Nueva York. Rachel se soltó del brazo de Kurt para tomar una foto de él y Mercedes frente a un poster gigante del musical _Wicked_.

—Deberíamos tomar una donde estemos los tres — dijo Rachel, mirando alrededor en busca de alguien que les tomara la fotografía. Parecía que casi todo el grupo ya se había ido.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda con esa cámara? — los tres amigos se dieron la vuelta para ver a un alto, bien formado chico de cabello rubio arenoso parado junto a ellos. Tenía una linda sonrisa y, como Kurt pudo notar, iba impecablemente vestido.

—Eso sería increíble, gracias — dijo Rachel, tendiéndole su cámara.

— ¡Sonrían! — dijo, mientras tomaba la fotografía con un click. Los tres caminaron hacia el chico y fue Kurt al que le regresó la cámara, los dedos del muchacho se detuvieron sobre los suyos por un par de segundos más de los necesarios.

—Me llamo Cal — le dijo a Kurt con una sonrisa. Era un par de centímetros más alto que Kurt.

—Yo soy Kurt, ellas son Mercedes y Rachel — dijo Kurt, un poco nervioso, al chico guapo.

La sonrisa de Cal se hizo más grande. —Kurt. Están de visita en mi ciudad, ¿cierto?

—Estamos aquí para una competencia de canto — dijo Rachel. —Seguramente vamos a ganar, o al menos a calificar entre los mejores.

—Eso suena fantástico — dijo Cal, pero no volteó a ver a Rachel. Sus ojos seguían fijos en Kurt, haciendo que éste se sonrojara. — ¿Te gustaría ir por un café, Kurt?

Kurt se congeló, mirando al chico con los ojos abiertos. Rachel y Mercedes trataban de controlar su risa detrás de él. — ¿Yo? — dijo Kurt, finalmente.

—Obviamente — dijo Cal con una sonrisa coqueta. — Tengo que decirlo, saltas a la vista de entre toda una multitud, incluso en una tan extravagante y a la moda como la de Times Square. Admiro eso en un hombre. — Cal había dado un paso hacia adelante, su mano rozaba la de Kurt.

Kurt estaba seguro de que su rostro mostraba toda una gama de colores rojos. — Me encantaría ir a tomar un café pero, uh, tengo novio, así que no debería.

Cal sonrió son tristeza, alejándose un paso hacia atrás de él. — Bueno esa es una pena. Qué suerte la del chico. — Cal finalmente desvió la mirada de los ojos de Kurt y se dirigió a Mercedes y Rachel. — Espero que disfruten su estancia en la ciudad.

— ¡Lo haremos! Gracias por la foto — dijo Mercedes, volviendo a unir su brazo con el de Kurt.

—No hay de que — dijo Cal antes de comenzar a caminar y desaparecer entre la multitud.

—Santo Dios, ese chico sí que era lindo — dijo Mercedes.

—Era bastante atractivo — dijo Rachel, quitándole su cámara a Kurt y tomándolo del brazo. Suspiró. — ¿Porqué todos los chicos lindos son gay?

—No puedo creer que me estaba coqueteando — dijo Kurt cuando comenzaron a caminar. — A mí _nunca_ me coquetean. Digo, ni siquiera puedo contar cuántas veces me he dado cuenta de que les coquetean a ustedes pero… no a mí. Y él era… wow. No me malentiendan, amo a Blaine pero él era…

—Realmente guapo — asintió Mercedes. — Y chico, tú no vas a recibir coqueteos en _Ohio_. Pero en Nueva York… bueno, creo que eso va a pasar muy a menudo mientras estemos aquí — ella le guiñó el ojo mientras Kurt se sonrojaba.

* * *

><p><em>¡Nueva traducción después de años de ausencia! Sé que tardé demasiado, pero los trabajos de la escuela no me dejan tiempo ni para dormir (y no exagero). Por lo pronto, estoy haciendo varias traducciones (algunas igual de cortas que esta, pero traducciones al fin) así que esperen actualizaciones pronto.<em>

_Éste fic en particular se me hizo muy lindo. A pesar de que demuestra mucha confianza y autoestima, no parece sentirse cómodo aún cuando le dirigen algún cumplido. No sé porqué, pero me da mucha ternura ver esa faceta de Kurt._

_Y como contexto, para aquellos que no sepan porqué la referencia a que en Ohio Kurt nunca recibiría ningún cumplido, es porque Ohio se caracteriza por ser un estado de los más conservadores de todo Estados Unidos. Tienen poca tolerancia por las cosas nuevas e innovadoras, y ni se diga sobre el tema de relaciones homosexuales._

_Otro anuncio parroquial (ok, no): El título del fanfic es **Flirt**. En inglés, esta palabra significa "coqueteo".  
><em>

_En fin, una historia más que espero disfruten_

_¡Nos leemos en la siguiente!_

_PD. Ya saben, se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, etc. REVIEW~  
><em>


End file.
